Kim Possible: Reloaded
by DG
Summary: UPDATE Kim and Finn battle Gill!
1. Enter Finn

" I can't believe this! Who is this 'Finn Plausible'?" Kim Possible cried to her friend Ron Stoppable, throwing down a newspaper.  
  
" I don't know, KP, but she sure seems... Mmmm!" Ron said.  
  
" Ron! You're not helping me here! Finn Plausible has been able to apprehend Andrena Lynn and Duff Killagan! And then there's that mysterious guy who follows her around all the time!" Kim cried. Rufus chattered as Ron fed him a nacho. Kim opened her locker, and checked in with Wade.  
  
" Wade, please tell me there's a mission," Kim begged, " I need something to get my mind off of this Finn Plausible."  
  
" Sorry, Kim. Drakken actually called and said Finn landed him back in prison a day after he escaped," Wade said.  
  
" WHAT? My record's four," Kim moaned.  
  
" I just report them. Sorry Kim," Wade said, shrugging.  
  
" Hey, Kim, does this mean the teen hero thing is done?" Ron asked.  
  
" What do you think?" Kim growled.  
  
" Teen hero?" a voice said behind them. Kim turned. A girl with cut- blonde shoulder length hair, rouged lips, blue eyes and black leather for an outfit stood with school books and a transfer slip was standing behind them.  
  
" Uh, what?" Kim said.  
  
" You're boyfriend there said something about you being a teen hero?" she asked.  
  
" Ron is not my boyfriend," Kim sighed.  
  
" Oh. Well, anyway, I'm Finn. Finn Plausible, and you're locker door is blocking my locker," the blonde said. Kim gagged.  
  
" Finn Plausible?" Kim growled.  
  
" Yes. Who are you?" Finn asked sweetly.  
  
" Uh, she's Kim Possible, and I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said.  
  
" Oh you're the girl who's had the teen-world-saving position for the past few years. I'm your replacement," Finn said, laying on the sugar.  
  
" Finn!" someone called. A guy ran over to Finn. " Sheesh. You wouldn't believe the interrogation that the principal gave me," he said. Ron gaped.  
  
" Cousin Tom?" Ron asked.  
  
" Couz! I didn't know you went here. Cool. So, Finn, that principal is insane. I think he said his name was Barken," Tom said.  
  
" Barken made principal this year?" Ron asked, incredulously.  
  
" Aha. Lemme guess. You're the reason Barken interrogated me," Tom Stoppable said.  
  
" Perhaps," Ron said. Finn and Kim were engaged in a staring contest. The bell had good timing.  
  
" Uh, Finn, c'mon. We got a bookstore to hit," Tom said, leading Finn away from Kim.  
  
" Uh, you do. I have dance practice," Finn said.  
  
" Dance practice? That meets in the gym same time as my cheerleading squad!" Kim cried.  
  
" Hoo, boy," Tom and Ron sighed in unison.  
  
" Cheerleading? That is so five years ago," Finn snickered.  
  
" We'll just see," Kim growled, grabbing her pompoms and stalking off. Finn grabbed a CD and walked in the opposite direction, the quick way to the gym.  
  
" Well, this could have gone better," Ron said.  
  
" Ya think?" Tom said back. They both with after their respective female friends. A locker on the other side of the room closed, and the young guy snickered.  
  
" Two of them? This'll be sweeter than I thought." 


	2. ShowOffs

" Uh! Who does that Finn Plausible think she is, calling herself my replacement and saying that cheerleading is five years ago?" Kim fumed.  
  
" K.P., you gotta calm down. If Finn's got you freaked out, Bonnie is really going to jump on your case. I heard that she lost her chance at the special cheer squad their putting up at West Middleton when she was thinking on going there," Ron said.  
  
" Ooh, I don't know who I hate more, Finn or Bonnie," Kim sighed. She and Ron entered the gym.  
  
" Tara! Over here!" Ron yelled. Tara walked over.  
  
" Hi Ron. How was your summer?" Tara asked.  
  
" It went well. Up until Drakken nearly blew up my house, thinking it was Kim's," Ron muttered.  
  
" I heard about that. I'm surprised your family didn't move," Tara said.  
  
" Well, we grew up in Middleton. It's our home," Ron smiled.  
  
" Well, uh, call me," Tara smiled, and returned to the cheer squad.  
  
" Ron! Did Tara just ask you out on a date?" Kim asked, slightly shocked.  
  
" Yeah, K.P. We've thought about getting together since that Gill trap last year," Ron said. Kim sighed.  
  
" Everyone is getting pared off. You and Tara, Wade and that e-mail girlfriend of his, Monique and Vinnie. I wish Josh would ask me to go steady," Kim sighed. She gathered her composure, just in time to see Finn and her team walk in through the dance team entrance.  
  
" Excuse me, but what are you guys doing here?" Bonnie growled to Finn.  
  
" Dance practice. Principal Barken gave us a note," Finn said, flashing the note from Barken. Bonnie, who was not known for her patience with Mr. Barken, grabbed the note, and looked as if she would tear it up, when Kim intervened.  
  
" Bonnie. We'll have to make do," Kim said. She pulled Bonnie off to the side. " I don't like it, and I like Finn even less. We have to show them cheerleading is better than their dance squad."  
  
" On one condition. I get to lead," Bonnie said.  
  
" Co-captains, and that's final," Kim warned.  
  
" Fine, deal," Bonnie said. The two returned to face off against Finn and her group.  
  
" We get the north side, you get the south," Kim growled.  
  
" Fine. We can practice with even half that amount of space," Finn said.  
  
" Why don't you?" Bonnie growled. Kim held her back.  
  
" You don't disturb us, we won't disturb you," Kim warned.  
  
" Fine," Finn smiled, sweet as always. The dance group moved off to the south, and Finn pulled out her CD. Tom ran over to her.  
  
" Finn, don't kill them. That's all I ask," he said.  
  
" Tom, getting soft?" Finn said, sweetly.  
  
" No, it's just that Kim is my cousin's best friend," Tom said.  
  
" All right. For you. I was going to have us do the Jewels and Stone Radio Mix," Finn smiled.  
  
" Too much. #7, okay?" Tom requested.  
  
" Okay, baby. Now, stand back," Finn smiled devilishly. Tom walked to the bleachers and sat next to Ron.  
  
" What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
" Finn was bringing out the big guns against Kim and, what's her face, Boobie?" Tom chuckled.  
  
" I think you'll fit in nicely here," Ron snickered.  
  
" Okay, team, from the top-" Kim's shout to the cheerleaders was interrupted by Finn's music beginning, complete with lyrics.  
  
" Stand out. There's something about the way that you do it, so bottle it up, that way you won't lose it, for love. Big sound. Dreaming you up, I'm feeling so erratic, so loud. Soul apple in every bite, whenever you're rub-a-dubbin.' Pineapple was playing all night; He's the one, he's the one, baby! Day after day (My MC), puttin' the rest to shame, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love." " Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Gimme something. Day after day (My MC), gotta give up the name, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Spaced out. Ready to take the seed of your intention, there's more than one thing that I forgot to mention, no doubt. Turn around. Turn 'round. Been checkin' you out and watching you undo it; And pickin' it up and love the way you throw it down. Drop it so! Soul apple in every bite, whenever you're rub-a-dubbin.' Pineapple was playing all night; He's the one, he's the one, baby! Day after day (My MC), puttin' the rest to shame, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Gimme something. Day after day (My MC), gotta give up the name, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Spaced out, wiped out, gotta let me breathe, ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-gotta keep the peace, you got me spaced out wiped out, gotta let me breathe, cuz I'm a gansta, gansta, gansta, gansta love. Pineapple was playing all night; He's the one, he's the one, baby! Day after day (My MC), puttin' the rest to shame, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Gimme something. Day after day (My MC), gotta give up the name, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Day after day (My MC), puttin' the rest to shame, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Gimme something. Day after day (My MC), gotta give up the name, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Day after day (My MC), puttin' the rest to shame, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go. Gimme something. Day after day (My MC), gotta give up the name, cuz we'll be givin' it gansta, givin' it gansta love." The song ended. Finn and her squad bowed. Kim and Bonnie stared.  
  
" How do they do that when they haven't even has practice for one day?" Kim cried.  
  
" Kim, she and the squad met over the summer and practiced their routines. I should know, they met next door to my house and kept me up at night," Tara said. Kim growled.  
  
" Ooh! She keeps trying to outdo me!"  
  
" Kim, let's forget about them and start the practice," Tara said. Suddenly the doors flew open, and a hooded figure walked into the gym.  
  
" Excuse me, but practices are closed," Kim said. The person looked at her and threw off his cloak.  
  
" Gill!" Ron cried.  
  
" That's right, squeeb. And now, I'm going to exact my revenge on you and your cousin," Gill snickered. 


	3. Goo Girls

Author's Note: Thanks for the replies so far.  
  
Shego2Drakken, the song in the previous chapter was 'Gangsta Love' by S Club.  
  
And Unknown6, I simply needed a title for the series, and as there is going to be a big change in the life of Kim, namely Finn, I would just as well consider it new, or 'reloaded' from the show itself.  
  
And a note to everyone, Finn has a reason for her ice queen routine. That's something that I will bring up in later chapters, though.  
  
Oh, and if the action scene isn't all that good, I'm not at the point where I write action scenes that well yet.  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
" What are you, Frogboy?" Finn asked.  
  
" Nice try, but it's more like Gill-boy. Or just Gill. Now, squeeb, it's time for revenge!" Gill cried diving towards Ron and Tom. Kim and Finn reacted at the same time in the same way. Both ran up to their friend and delivered a kick to Gill. Kim grabbed the Kimunicator.  
  
" Wade! Mondo emergency! Contact the science lab and get them down here quick!" Kim cried.  
  
" You got it, Kim," Wade said.  
  
" Ron, what's with this bozo?" Tom asked.  
  
" Well, you see, it all started at Camp-"  
  
" Skip the back story, get everyone outta here, now!" Finn cried. Tom motioned to the door.  
  
" Cheerleaders! Dance team! Come on and get moving!" he cried. The girls fled.  
  
" Now for the Green Guy," Finn growled.  
  
" I couldn't have put it better myself," Kim smiled, then realized she'd just agreed with Finn. " This is creepy," she muttered. Then she caught up with Finn, who'd back flipped behind Gill. Gill turned to face her, leaving his back vulnerable. Kim ran, jumped, and delivered a kick to Gill's back, throwing him forward. Finn cart wheeled to the left. Gill spat a ball of toxic goo toward her, but Finn rolled to the left. Kim used her chance to run up behind Gill and delivered a kick, throwing him forward.  
  
" Not bad, Possible," Finn said.  
  
" You're no slouch yourself," Kim acknowledged. Gill got up and set his sights on Kim and Finn again.  
  
" You don't have any idea how the revenge thing works, do you?" he growled.  
  
" You aren't the most intelligent of super villains, are you?" Finn asked.  
  
" His last bid for revenge was based in a closed summer camp," Kim said.  
  
" I rest my case," Finn smiled.  
  
" Flying kick now!" Ron called. Gill looked up, and was not only kicked by Ron (finally landing the kick), but was tackled by Tom.  
  
" Ugh. Slimed," Tom moaned. Gill roared, jumped up, and threw the two up against the bleachers.  
  
" C'mon, Froggie," Finn egged Gill on.  
  
" Why do you heroes always insist on making bad puns in battle?" Gill growled. While he was distracted, Kim jumped, spun, and knocked Gill forward. The Kimunicator beeped.  
  
" Little busy, Wade. Gimme GOOD news," Kim said.  
  
" The science team is on their way, they should be there in ten minutes!" Wade said.  
  
" At the rate this is going, I'm thinking that may be nine minutes too late!" Kim said, as Gill knocked Tom away from Ron and spat a slime wad at him.  
  
" Oh, great," Tom sighed.  
  
" And now for you, squeeb!" Gill said, looking at Ron.  
  
" Ron!" Kim cried. She looked to Finn.  
  
" Possible, take the left. I'll take the right," Finn said. Kim didn't even argue, realizing that Finn's plan would work. Kim jumped to the left of Gill, and Finn headed to his right.  
  
" Gill, c'mon. I...I mean, what did I do to make you so mad? I mean, you _loved_ being in the lake back at Camp Wannaweep. Why can't we work this out like two people normally do?" Ron asked.  
  
" Because, squeeb. I'm _not_ 'people' anymore. And soon, neither will you," Gill smirked.  
  
" Now!" Finn cried. She and Kim back flipped their way to Gill, then finally delivered a duel kick to Gill's head, knocking him out.  
  
" Mission-"  
  
" -Completed."  
  
The science team had gotten Gill contained just as he was stirring.  
  
" You know, Possible, you weren't that bad. I mean, for a cheerleader," Finn said.  
  
" Uh, thanks. You know, you weren't that bad yourself," Kim said.  
  
" Would you two knock it off? You both respect each other, you both are out to save the world... Make nice all ready," Tom said, having just gotten out of the hosing to stop the mutation. Kim and Finn looked a little reluctant, but shook hands.  
  
" Things worked out pretty well, don't you think, couz?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yeah. By the way, you still got that naked mole rat?" Tom asked.  
  
" Rufus!" Ron said. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket.  
  
" Yo, Rufus! Let's head to my house. You owe me a rematch of _Demon Slayer_, and I intend to win this time," Tom smiled.  
  
" Hoo ho, bring it on!" Ron chattered excitedly. 


End file.
